閃光
Tracer is a Ranged Assassin hero from the Overwatch universe. Players who purchase the digital copy of Origins Edition or''Collector's Edition'' of Overwatch for PC will gain free access to herOverwatch, Game.co.uk. Accessed on 2015-11-07 starting April 19, 2016. On April 26 she became available for sale to all players.2016-04-19, TRACER ZIPS INTO THE NEXUS. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-04-22 Background Lena Oxton (call sign: Tracer) is an adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. With the ability to alter her own time at will, she fights the good fight wherever she goes – even the Nexus. Bending space and time, Tracer is an extremely mobile and deadly teammate. Don’t worry, loves. The cavalry’s here. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Insane mobility *Quick repositioning *Sustained basic attack damage output *Finisher burst potential thanks to Pulse Bomb *Potential for poking and chasing Weaknesses *Low health pool *Extremely susceptible to crowd control effects if Recall is on cooldown *Lack of waveclear until level 13, and even then, below average. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Effective against One of the hardest matchups for Auriel, Tracer is sticky and can easily focus on Auriel, capitalizing on her poor movement speed with basic attacks, as well by using Melee and Pulse Bomb. Her fast movement with Blink also makes hard for Auriel to properly hit with her offensive abilities. Tracer's slippery nature and sustained damage can be more than a nuisance. She can easily kite The Butcher's , and can prevent his and with Recall. Tracer’s high mobility and bursty single target damage can be problematic due to Chromie’s low health pool, lack of escapes, and reliance on skillshots. Kel'Thuzad struggles against high-mobility, diving heroes who can easily dodge his skill shots. Landing a is hard enough on its own against someone like Tracer, and even when one Chain lands, it’s that much harder to land the second one with her zipping around. Tracer's slippery nature makes hard for Malfurion to land reliably, as even if caught, she can simply use Recall. She is also sticky and can easily focus on Malfurion, capitalizing on his poor movement options. Ranged auto-attackers can deal consistent damage to Malthael while staying far enough away to avoid . As such, Tracer is exceptionally difficult to pin down, making it tough for Malthael to have much effect against her. Tracer is one of Stukov's worst nightmares, boasting from range and mobility that combines what Illidan and Zeratul have; she can stick on Stukov from a safe distance while blinking to prevent any retaliation from Stukov. Effective foes is considered a strong counter against Tracer, who is highly reliant on her mobility for survivability and engagement. Due to having it as a point and click for Brightwing means that Tracer is going to have an extremely hard time trying to engage and escape Brightwing and her opponoments from bursting her down when Tracer cannot even use her or . Her and can easily mitigate alot of Tracer's harassment as well. Skins ;Agent of Overwatch (base) ;Turbo :Tracer's teleporting fighter, the Slipstream, disappeared during its initial test flight. The unexpected discovery of its engine within the Nexus has allowed her to significantly bolster her weapontry. ;Ghost :Most who undergo training at the Ghost Academy come out of it with a grim outlook on life. The fact that Tracer didn't is a testament to her mental and emotional fortitude. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over. ;Spectre :While terrazine exposure greatly enhances psionic powers, Tracer's ability to manipulate her own space-time is considered a unique gift even among her fellow Spectres. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Slip 'N Stream :Cheers, love! The party's here! :This skin is related to the Sun's Out, Guns Out themed-skins. Features themed animations and themed abilities. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * References External links *Tracer's article in the Overwatch wiki *Artist page for infobox image